The Raven and the Wolf
by Chiyo Thyra
Summary: During the sixth and seventh books, Remus Lupin was rather...distracted. But why? What were his true motives in trying to distract himself with work? For charging headfirst into battle? The answer's simple. The raven. Snupin goodness. :D And DH spoilers.


Wolves are complex creatures and develop complex relationships with the other animals of the world.

Commensalism develops with rats. The rat benefits, but the wolf is unaffected by this relationship.

Dogs and wolves are related in a sense, so neither is truly affected by lingering with the other.

It is deer that the wolf must compete with. It is the deer that falls to the wolf.

Strangely enough though, it is with the raven that the wolf shares a bond created out of mutualism. It is through this relationship that both bird and mammal flourish, even though no one really knows why.

That wasn't how things always were though. No, it started out as neutralism. Neither the wolf nor the raven gave the other much thought.

Then the years passed, the raven flew off and the wolf took to the shadows of the life's forests. After those years though, the wolf returned to its pack and forced commensalism with the raven for the raven was the only one who could make the wolf keep his wits.

That's when it happened. Or at least, that is what Remus Lupin suspected.

He could recall the nights when he would be sitting alone in his darkened office, staring out the open when to watch the fast sinking sun. Dread knotted his stomach and fear made the bile rise in his throat. He always hated waiting for the full moon to rise and throw him into a mindless spiral downward as he became a beast.

Just when he thought he couldn't handle it and thought to throw himself from the first floor window and hope to Merlin that the fall would somehow kill him, the door of his office would fling open and in stormed Severus Snape.

Snivellus, as Sirius had so lovingly called him during school, grown up to be as dark a man as he had been a boy. And Remus still found him fascinating.

The trademark scowl rested on his face as he all but threw the smoking goblet he carried onto the desk that was littered with papers, graded and not.

"Here," Severus hissed, "is your Wolfsbane Potion. With any luck, I measured incorrectly and there's too much wolfsbane."

Remus only smiled as he lifted the goblet to his lips. Every month Severus said something to the effect of wishing Lupin would kill over when he delivered the potion Dumbledore forced the Potions Master to brew.

"Thank you, Severus."

The black-haired man grumbled but made no move for the door. Snape never left until he had finished the potion and handed the goblet back to its owner. Initially, that was what Remus had thought; that he was waiting for his goblet.

However, recently Severus would linger even after he had the green glass in his hand. Werewolf instincts told Lupin that there was something on the man's mind, but Severus never once said anything.

Tonight was different.

Remus drained the goblet and cringed as the wolfsbane potion, which was stronger than firewhiskey, burned its way down his throat. Once he was done, he held the empty container out to Severus.

"Peppermint and aloe vera seeds will stop the burn without countering the wolfsbane," Snape said in a voice that seemed strange to both their ears. "I can mix that in next month, if you wish."

Remus smiled at the kind offer. "That would be lovely, Severus."

Severus nodded and reached to take his goblet, his fingers brushing against Lupin's in doing so.

That was the moment, Remus realized four years later. That was the moment that he realized just how he felt about Severus Snape. It was in that one touch that set a fire greater than the one created by the wolfsbane rushing through his body.

"Good-night, Professor Lupin," Snape said in a tone that was as cold as always. But it was a fast melting.

"Good night, Severus."

* * *

They were two souls cast away by the very people they sought to protect. They were society's stigmas; the Death Eater and the werewolf. And that was what had brought them together. When they needed someone the most, the other had been there with a reassuring smile, a tender touch; anything that the other needed to help bear their burden with stronger backs. 

That was why Remus had been so broken hearted when Severus built the wall between them.

"I don't understand," Remus said through gritted teeth, his hands balled into tight fists. It was all he could do to keep the pain at bay.

Severus raked a hand through the greasy strands of his hair. He looked tired, as though he hadn't slept in days, which was probably why he was leaning against his desk with his shoulders hunched. He was tired.

"Remus, please don't make this harder than what it has to be," he whispered. The hand that mussed his hair shifted to rub the bridge of his nose. "I can't take much more."

Lupin finally stepped closer to the other man. Severus was just the slightest bit lither than he was just because of the midnight romps that came with being a werewolf. In the same manner in which the animal he claimed to be moved, Remus grew bold and walked all the way up to Severus.

"Severus, what happened? Just tell me, what's wrong."

It killed him to see how the Potions Master flinched when he put his arm around him, his free hand lifting to tangle in Snape's hair.

"I can't," Severus whispered, trying hard to return the comforting embrace.

That had always been Remus' woe. Snape never confided in him.

"Why not?"

"I made a vow to Dumbledore..."

"Yes and you made a vow to me as well, Severus."

"Lupin, please!"

Remus' eyes widen. He had been taken aback by the use of his surname.

"Remus, wait-"

"If it's for Dumbledore, I understand. The Dark Lord's defeat comes first," Lupin conceded reluctantly.

Severus frowned . "I suppose so."

Remus nodded and leaned forward. As he would always do when they would play, the werewolf licked Snape's cheek.

"Take care of yourself," he whispered before pulling back with a wistful smile.

Severus nodded. "You too."

With that as their good-bye, Remus Lupin walked out. Never to be seen by Snape again.

* * *

Over the next year and a half many surprises presented themselves. 

Snape killed Dumbledore.

Nymphadora Tonks was in love with Lupin.

Lupin and Tonks were married and then they had a baby.

It saddened Remus to know that though he loved his son, he didn't love Tonks as much as she loved him. He had wed her in the hopes that she could somehow dull the pain.

All because of him.

All because of Severus Snape.

He was all Remus could think of when he charge blindly into the fray of Death Eaters and Order members the night Voldemort attacked Hogwarts.

Teddy was safe.

Tonks and Harry could handle themselves.

But what about Severus?

He was the only one that Remus cared about that he couldn't account for.

Rather like a madman, he fought the Death Eaters, hoping that one of them would reveal himself to be the man Remus searched so desperately for.

And then it was over.

In a flash of green and a woman's scream of agony and terror, Remus Lupin died on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ironically enough, the same bit a ground that had witnessed the first meeting of the raven and the wolf that would also witness the death of the latter.

Though many would mourn the loss of the wolf, the wolf was pleased to find that the raven owuldn't be. The raven was already there waiting for him.

Waiting to play the aerial eyes of the wolf on its way to the afterlife, such was the relationship of those animals in nature.

Only they two would ever understand it.

* * *

**So, I never thought I would ever write slash, but recently I've taken a liking to Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. I think it has something to do with if there were to be a gay couple in the books, it would be these two. Just because I feel that they would be able to relate to one another. **

**But...Remus wound up with Tonks and Severus pined for Evans who married that nasty Potter boy. **

**Another reason I probably like this pairing is because I'd like to be the girl in any _menage tois_ that might happen here. **

**Anyways, this is just something to keep me in practice with story-telling and brought on by a lovely piece of fanart on Deviantart and animal totems. Those who bear the wolf, bear the raven as well.**

**Much love, **

**Chi**


End file.
